Recuerdos
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: La muerte de un ser querido a dejados a todo con gran impacto en sus vidas, un nuevo enemigo, el inicio de un romance y una tragedia inedita..., leanla y dejen sus reviews KnucklesXRouge
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí les va otra fan de Sonic, si ya sé muy engazada pero me gusta mucho Sonic, solo quisiera hacer una aclaración antes de que empiecen a leer, yo escribo los nombres de los personajes en español como los oigo en la serie de TV. , Ya saben Knuckles Nudillos, Tails Colas, Cream Crema, Cheese Queso, Shadow Sombra y Eggman Dr. Huevo. Me gustaría saber si eso no les molesta o si, ya que si ustedes miran la serie, no sé si en su país los nombres de los personajes los hablan en español o ingles, aquí son en español, y como todas las fanfiction que leo tienen los nombres en inglés..., así que espero sus reviews... Gracias.

Recuerdos 

Era un día nublado, parecía que iba a llover, seguramente el cielo estaba triste también, se miraba a Sonic, Colas, Amy, Crema y Queso en un montículo todos reunidos formando un circulo, todos tenían los ojos vidriosos y en sus caras se miraba la tristeza que parecía haber llegado para quedarse y no irse jamás, Amy tenía unas hermosas rosas rojas en conmemoración a la razón por la cual todos estaban reunidos ahí, Amy llevaba un vestido de color negro al igual que Crema, Queso tenía una corbata de color negro, y Sonic y Colas estaban vestidos con un smoking de color negro, todos miraban hacia el suelo en donde se podía apreciar una pequeña lapida echa de mármol, la cual llevaba una pequeña leyenda:

"_Nudillos, Guardián y leal amigo, descansa en paz"_, Crema y queso lloraban muy desconsoladamente, Colas intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga que seguía llorando con Queso en sus brazos, Sonic tenía la mirada baja y no decía ni una sola palabra, Amy puso las rosas en la lapida y entrecerró sus ojos viendo el nuevo lugar de descanso de su gran amigo, también empezó a llorar, puso su rostro en el pecho de Sonic y solo repetía la misma frase

Amy: No fue justo, de no haber sido por..., no, ¿por qué Sonic?, ¿Por que?...

Sonic no decía nada ni siquiera se movía, seguía parado con sus brazos abajo y empuñando sus manos, cerraba sus ojos fuertemente solo pensaba en su amigo, en las bromas sarcásticas que siempre ambos hacían, y también en su gran compañero de batalla, siempre estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesito y a pesar que a veces tenían desacuerdos con como cuidar las esmeraldas y de lo ingenuo que él era al creerle al Dr. Huevo de que cambiaría a cambio de una esmeralda caos, ambos siempre se agradaron y compartieron una gran amistad.

Colas: será mejor que regresemos... ya es tarde... (dijo en voz baja y entristecida)

Amy: vamos Crema, compartiremos un taxi...

Amy y Crema se alejaron del lugar quedando solo Sonic y Colas, Colas empezó a caminar detrás de ellas cuando vio que Sonic seguía ahí, sin mover un músculo, regreso y le puso la mano sobre un hombro

Colas: vamos... que no tarda en empezar a llover

Sonic sin ver a su amigo y viendo las rosas de Amy encima de la lapida solo respondió fríamente

Sonic: ...no...

Colas: Sonic, pero...

Sonic: estoy esperando... (interrumpió Sonic)

Colas: ¿esperando?

Los ojos de Sonic empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, su cara demostraba gran enojo, Sonic hizo lo posible por no llorar y con la voz algo quebrada respondió a la pregunta de su amigo

Sonic: ella no a aparecido... es su funeral, debería estar aquí...

Colas: Sonic...

Sonic: ¡después de todo fue su culpa! (dice muy molesto)

Colas quedo algo sorprendido ante las palabras de Sonic, dio un suspiro y vio hacia el cielo gris

Colas: no había nada que se pudiera hacer, el tomo la decisión... no la puedes culpar por lo ocurrido

Sonic intento no llorar enfrente de su amigo, estaba enojado y muy triste

Sonic:... lo sé... el solo fue... ¡Rayos!, ¡Nudillos! Pudo haber sido de otra manera...

Sonic vio la tumba y unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, Colas puso una mano en su espalda sabía como se sentía, y sabía que él tenía razón pero no podían quedarse ahí, empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, Colas vio al cielo y se pudo apreciar un pequeño rayo entre las nubes, Colas volvió a ver a Sonic que seguía viendo la lapida de su amigo.

Colas: vamonos, pediré un taxi..., será mejor lo compartamos

Sonic: yo puedo llegar solo (dice seriamente)

Colas: lo sé..., pero dudo mucho que llegues

Sonic se quedo admirado por las palabras de su amigo, Colas sabía que era posible que se quedara ahí y después se fuera, y podían pasar días sin saber nada de él, así era él, por la situación pensó que sería mejor tener a Sonic cerca, no sería bueno que estuviera solo, que ninguno de los dos lo estuviera.

Colas y Sonic compartían la casa por lo tanto ambos se fueron en la misma dirección, Sonic miraba atentamente a la ventana y fragmentos de recuerdos de lo que paso ese fatídico día empezaron a venir a su mente, cerro sus ojos y empezó a recordar.

Inicio del Flash Back 

Sonic: Nudillos debemos de apresurarnos, los gedstorm no tardaran mucho en llegar...

Nudillos: es increíble como esos moustros interespaciales atacaron nuestro planeta tan rápido...

Sonic: si, pero ahora haremos que deseen jamás haber salido de su planeta

Nudillos: cuenta con eso...

Sonic y Nudillos llegaron a una plataforma en medio del bosque donde Amy, Crema y Colas los esperaba en el tornado.

Colas: ya era hora chicos, no hay tiempo que perder

Amy: si, los gedstorm han amenazado con destruir dos ciudades más...

Nudillos: lo siento, yo quería llegar antes pero Sonic quería pasar comprando un salvavidas antes de salir al océano. (dice sarcásticamente)

Sonic: Hmmm..., yo quería salir antes pero él empezó a coquetear con la chica del mostrador y como era tan malo nos tardamos el doble.

Nudillos: ¡Oye!

Crema: es hora de dejar de bromear

Colas: Crema tiene razón suban a las alas del tornado, Nudillos Sonic, no hay tiempo que perder

-Sí

Colas: Crema regresaremos tan pronto como se pueda

El avión empezó a despegar y a tomar altura

Crema: si, cuídense mucho...

El avión salió y se dirigió al océano, a Sonic le daban escalofríos de solo ver el agua no era una sensación agradable y le desagradaba aun más saber que los gedstorm se encontraba en una base de acero en medio del océano construyendo un cañón capaz de destruir todas las ciudades y pueblos, ya había destruido dos ciudades y la suya era la próxima en la mira, querían la master emerald y no se detendrían por nada para conseguirla, eso no le agradaba a Nudillos así que en vez de dejarla en su altar acostumbrado, esta vez la había puesto en un lugar nuevo, lo más seguro para estas ocasiones, se iban aproximando y muy pronto lograron divisar la base de los gedstorm empezaron a descender cuando...

Fin del Flash Back 

Colas: Sonic llegamos…

Sonic abrió los ojos y vio que ya estaba en casa, se bajo del taxi y ambos entraron a la casa, todo era oscuro, Sonic subió a su habitación sin decir nada y solo se recostó en su cama, viendo como la lluvia empezaba a caer lentamente por su ventana...

La lluvia empezó a incrementarse poco a poco, muy pronto las rosas rojas que estaban sobre la lapida de mármol empezaron a perder sus pétalos ya que estos se iban con el agua, alguien levantas las rosas antes de que estas se arruinen por completo, era Rouge que había llegado casi cinco horas tarde...

Rouge:...hola... (dijo en voz baja), lamento la tardanza, pero no sabía que ponerme...(dijo con una pequeña sonrisa)

Rouge vio fijamente a la lapida que se encontraba enfrente de ella a sus pies, leyó la leyenda y presto mucha atención a la ultima parte _"descansa en paz"_, Rouge cerro sus ojos fuertemente, solo para después volverlos a abrir y vio la lapida con una gran cara de rencor...

Rouge: ¡Más te vale que descanses ahora por que cuando te vuelva a ver te aseguro que te matare de nuevo! (Dice muy molesta).

Unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Rouge, se tiro al piso y dio un gran puñetazo a la par de la lapida de aquel equidna

Rouge: ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE! ¡Me oíste!..., ¿Cómo pudiste...?(dice entre sollozos) ¿Como pudiste...? ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE ABANDONARME?!...¡te odio!... te odio como no tienes idea , eres un inconsciente, un desconsiderado, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto...?

Rouge abrazo las rosas con gran fuerza y a pesar de que sus espinas lastimaban su pecho, no podían causarle más dolor de lo que su corazón sentía en ese momento, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar una tras otra, Rouge vio la lapida de nuevo y empezó a llorar sin parar, las rosas se llenaron de las lagrimas de esa chica murciélago y de la lluvia que cada vez caía más fuerte, el viento empezó a soplar muy fuerte y en muy poco tiempo una tormenta ya se había formado, el granizo empezó a caer la lluvia mojaba a la chica murciélago que lloraba sin consuelo... en eso sintió que la lluvia ya no le caía encima, abrió los ojos y vio un paraguas de color negro, vio a un erizo con el, no llevaba nada elegante bueno el color de él era negro así que se podría decir que estaba vestido para la ocasión, Rouge lo ve con la cara bañada en lagrimas y solo susurra

Rouge:...Sombra...

Sombra: creo que es hora que nos vayamos de aquí...

Rouge: no, no quiero... no quiero dejarlo...otra vez... (dice levemente)

Rouge pone sus manos en su cara y vuelve a llorar sin consuelo alguno, su corazón la quemaba por dentro, no quería abandonar a su equidna quería quedarse ahí de rodillas y llorar hasta que ese dolor que ese equidna le había dado se fuera, y si tenía que pasar ahí todo una vida no le importaría

Sombra: ¡no seas tonta!, esta tormenta empeorara, si te quedas aquí podrías terminar con neumonía

Rouge: no puede ser peor que esto...

Sombra baja la mirada y da un suspiro toma a Rouge por un brazo y la levanta, empieza a caminar colina abajo alejándose de aquella tumba, Rouge forcejea con Sombra e intenta soltarse pero no lo consigue, mira la lapida que cada vez se miraba más lejos, cierra los ojos y estos de nuevo empiezan a llorar

Rouge: suéltame, me necesita, él me necesita, no voy a abandonarlo... no otra vez, ¡nooooo!, ¡NUDILLOS!...

Sombra abraza a Rouge e intenta tranquilizarla, Rouge llora encima de su pecho..., Sombra escucha algo que dice Rouge entre sollozos

Rouge: no tuve que abandonarlo..., debí haberme quedado con él...

Sombra: ahora tienes una obligación... y si lo quieres tanto como dices, la cumplirás...

Rouge levanta la mirada con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y asiente con la cabeza, Sombra la mira y empieza a caminar con Rouge a su lado...

Bueno les gusto, que triste ¿verdad?, pero estoy segura que ahorita la mayoría deben de estar con cara de, esto no puede terminar aquí, si, yo lo sé pero si quieren saber que le paso a Nudillos y cual es la obligación de Rouge dejen sus reviews y subo el otro capitulo, si no ponen reviews no subo el otro capitulo y se quedan con la duda, así que pónganlos, para mi son importantes Gracias...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, hola aquí esta la continuación de_ Recuerdos _gracias por los reviews, si bueno quiero saber igual lo que piensan de los nombres ahora van iguales como sea ojala disfruten el capitulo dos

**Capitulo 2**

Colas estaba abajo preparo algo de comer, Sonic no había salido de su habitación, ya habían pasado varias horas y seguramente tenía hambre, al menos eso pensaba Colas, además estar solo en estas situaciones no era lo mejor, Colas subió y toco la puerta de la habitación de Sonic más sin embargo nadie respondía

Colas: _" será que habrá salido sin que yo me diera cuenta" _

Colas abre la puerta y entra muy despacio: -¿Sonic?-, pregunto el zorrito, vio a Sonic parado en la ventana con su mirada vacía, y viendo las gotas de lluvia caer, Sonic seguía pensando que había sucedido aquel fatídico día...

Inicio del Flash Back 

El tornado aterriza en el agua, Sonic intento ni acercarse a la misma, la cabina de donde se encontraba Colas y Amy se abrió, Colas saco cuatro intercomunicadores y le dio una a cada uno, poniéndose uno el también.

Colas: bien ya saben que hacer...

Amy: recuperar las esmeraldas caos

Sonic: encontrar al chico malo

Nudillos: y destruir el cañón antes de que pueda seguir haciendo daño...

Colas: excelente, yo los guiare aquí en el tornado tengo lo necesario para decirle a cada uno que dirección hay que seguir

Amy: ¿podemos ir en pareja? (se toma del brazo de Sonic)

Nudillos: ¡de que estas hablando!, claro que NO, si quieren ir con Sonic a lo oscuro busquen otro momento

Sonic: ¡oye!...

En eso ven una nave rosa con un corazón en lo que sería la cabina del piloto, aterrizaba a la par de tornado y ven a Rouge que se encontraba con Sombra

Rouge: hola a todos, ¿llegamos tarde?

Nudillos: ¿Rouge?

Amy: apuesto que ahora si quieres ir en parejas, eh Nudillos (dice con una gran sonrisa picara)

Nudillos se pone completamente rojo y solo ve como Rouge le sonríe y se baja de su nave

Nudillos: ¡NO SÉ DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!

Sonic: si Nudillos, no debe darte vergüenza, dile lo que sientes de una sola vez (Dice con una gran sonrisa)

Nudillos se enoja cada vez y mira a Sonic con gran cara de desprecio, en eso ve que Amy se dirige a donde están Rouge y Sombra y ya no puede escuchar lo que ellos estaban hablando.

Nudillos: después de ti mi querido amigo...

Sonic solo se ruboriza y voltea su cara, Nudillos pone una gran sonrisa picara...

Fin del Flash Back 

Sonic hace una pequeña sonrisa y en eso ve a Colas a la par de el

Colas: ¡Sonic!

Sonic: ahhh... lo siento... ¿cuándo entraste?

Colas: hace como cinco minutos, lo siento pero no me contestabas

Sonic: no te preocupes

Colas: ¿en que pensabas?, Espera eso es una pregunta muy tonta, mejor dicho ¿qué recordabas?

Sonic: solo una conversación que tenía con Nudillos

Colas: otra pelea

Sonic: no, algo un poco más profundo (hace una pequeña sonrisa)

La cara de Sonic vuelve ponerse triste y sería, Colas lo ve no había mucho que le podía decir a su amigo.

Colas: yo también lo voy a extrañar

Sonic: es solo que... aun no me hago a la idea que el ya no este aquí, ¿ahora a quien voy a molestar? (dice con una pequeña sonrisa)

Colas: ¿Sombra? (dice con una pequeña sonrisa)

Sonic: es como hablarle a una roca, no espera la roca tiene más sentido del humor

Colas: sabes que quería decir (dice con una media sonrisa en su cara)

Sonic: lo sé... (da un suspiro)

Colas: yo tampoco creo acostumbrarme pero supongo que tendremos que aprender a vivir con ello...

Sonic no dijo nada, cerro de nuevo sus ojos y se sentó en la cama, Colas sabía que el se sentía responsable por lo que había pasado después de todo talvez si él hubiera acompañado a Rouge en ese momento talvez aun Nudillos estaría con ellos...

Colas: no te puedes culpar por esto

Sonic: es que... tal vez...

Colas: ya te dije fue su decisión y nos guste o no hay que aceptarla

Sonic: ese Nudillos... como siempre tan imprudente...

Rouge se encontraba en su departamento, Sombra estaba en la sala, se quedaría con ella solo esa noche, solo para asegurarse que no haría una locura y saldría de nuevo a la lluvia, Rouge llevaba puesto un vestido negro con un gran escote, el vestido se partía justamente en dos verticalmente desde su cintura hasta los pies se podía ver un pantalón negro, unas botas de un negro más oscuro y sus guantes hasta los codos de color gris, todo muy mojado por el tiempo que estuvo bajo la lluvia, se dirigió al baño y decidió tomar una ducha

Rouge: ponte cómodo, ahí hay comida por si tienes hambre yo me daré una ducha... no espíes (dice con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro)

Sombra solo le frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta mientras Rouge entraba al baño, se recostó en el sillón y vio al techo, cerro sus ojos y empezó a recordar como se había involucrado en todo eso

Inicio del Flash Back 

Dr. Huevo: Sombra debemos apresurarnos, los gedstorm se han robado las siete esmeralda caos, si no los detenemos todo será destruido

Sombra: ¡QUE!, ¿Pero como?

Dr. Huevo: estos seres vienen del espacio y recolectan las fuentes más altas de energía y ahora quieren algo llamado la Master Emerald, sea lo que sea no dejes que la obtengan, o de lo contrario todo será destruido... ve con Rouge a su base yo me quedare aquí cuidando las pocas ciudades que quedan...

Sombra: así será

Fin del Flash Back 

De repente un trueno muy fuerte hace que Sombra salga de sus recuerdes y despierte muy rápidamente, abre los ojos y ve a Rouge afuera en la cocina sacando un poco de café

Rouge: que lluvia

Sombra: Sí

Rouge: ya estoy bien, puedes irte ahora

Sombra: no, eres demasiado impulsiva como para dejarte sola...

Rouge: si no te conociera pensaría que quieres estar cerca de mí... (dice con una sonrisa)

Sombra: ... _"le afecta la ausencia de ese equidna"_

Rouge se sienta en su comedor y suspira profundamente, esa pequeña broma le había recordado a Nudillos y recuerda el momento cuando lo volvió a ver

Inicio del Flash Back 

Rouge: Hola Nudillos tiempo sin verte

Nudillos: no el suficiente

Rouge: ya veo por que no tienes novia

Nudillos: ¡que, de que estas hablando!

Rouge: Nunca sabes tratar a una dama con propiedad

Nudillos: si hubiera alguna dama que tratar...

Rouge pone una gran cara de enojo..., Colas les da las indicaciones a cada uno para entrar a la base, después de todo no querían ser un blanco fácil para el enemigo

Colas: hay que entrar lo más silenciosamente posible...

En eso escucha un ruido, era un grito de Nudillos mientras volaba por los aires y caía en la base muy violentamente, todos voltean a ver y ven a Rouge, estaba furiosa...

Colas: ¿pero que...?

Rouge: aprenderá a tratarme como se debe así yo deba de obligarlo... (dice muy molesta)

Sonic: ¿tu hiciste eso...?

Rouge: Hmmm

Colas: bueno el factor sorpresa ya se arruino así que todos a sus tareas

-Sí

Entraron a la base rápidamente, Sonic encontró a Nudillos aun en el suelo algo noqueado y confundido por el golpe, Sonic se acerca y le da una mano con una sonrisa

Sonic: que mujer...

Nudillos: ¡cállate y ayúdame!

Sonic: esta bien, bueno ya sabes que hacer

Nudillos: claro

En eso uno de los gedstorm apareció enfrente de ellos, era de unos tres metros de altos con un gran tórax y grandes músculos, todos los gedstorm tenían mascaras, solo se miraba en ellos un ojo que era pequeño circular y de color amarillo, su cara era totalmente plana y en donde estaría su boca la mascara tenían rejillas para que pudieran gritar y respirar, su piel era de color morado pálido y usaban un cinturón que se cruzaba en su tórax en forma de esquís, atrás llevaban una gran hacha de doble filo, tenían unas piernas cortas y usaban un taparrabo (creo que querían ahorrar en ropa). El gedstorm grito con fuerza y saco su hacha y ataco en donde Sonic y Nudillos se encontraban, ambos saltaron a los lados... 

Nudillos: vamos ve, destruye el cañón yo me encargare de él...

Sonic: sí, suerte...

Sonic salió corriendo y entro a una habitación que tenía unas escaleras que llevaba hacia los niveles inferiores, Amy entro después de él, y solo grito su nombre para que la esperara..., Sombra entra en la base y empieza a destruir a todos los moustros que estaban en el nivel superior.

Nudillos ataco al gedstorm que estaba enfrente de él, le lanzo un puñetazo en el pecho pero no le hizo nada, más sin embargo el moustro gedstorm solo tuvo que lanzarle una manada para que Nudillos saliera volando a unos 20 mtrs. de altura, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Nudillos empezó a Salir de donde se encontraba, la base de los gedstorm, y se dirigiera al mar abierto, en eso sintió que algo lo sujeta de ambos brazos, mira hacia arriba y mira a Rouge volando y dirigiéndose de nuevo en donde se libraba la batalla...

Rouge: ¿Qué harías sin mí?

Nudillos: tener un poco de tranquilidad

Rouge: acéptalo sin mí tu vida es aburrida, por eso me quieres (hace una pequeña sonrisa)

Nudillos se ruboriza totalmente y solo voltea la cara

Nudillos: ja, sin mí tu vida no tendría propósito, después de todo robarme la Master Emerald es tu misión... (dice con una sonrisa)

Rouge: no te equivoques. , solo sería algo aburrida

Nudillas: ¿aburrida?

Rouge: si, a quien sonrojaría cada vez que lo miro...

Nudillos: ¡NO SÉ DE QUE HABLAS!

Rouge hace una pequeña risa y suelta a Nudillos en la base otra vez, Nudillos mira a su contrincante y empieza a atacar de nuevo...

Fin del Flash Back 

En eso una de las ventanas de Rouge se abrieron violentamente dejando entrar la tormenta a la casa, Rouge corrió hacia la ventana e intento cerrarla con todas sus fuerzas, muy pronto Sombra llego y la ayudo.

Sombra: será mejor que aseguremos las ventanas, esto va empeorar en la noche

Rouge: Sí...

Amy dejo a Crema en su casa y se dirigió a su casa pensando mientras miraba como los árboles eran sometidos a doblarse por la fuerza de los vientos, la lluvia y el granizo que chocaba contra la ventana del taxi...

Amy baja y sale corriendo a la puerta de su casa, abre la puerta entra y se dispone a secarse, toma una toalla y sin querer vota una foto, la recoge y mira la foto detenidamente y ve que se encuentran enfrente del tornado y mira a su amigo equidna sonriendo a la par de ella..., Amy solo hace una pequeña sonrisa y unas lagrimas empiezan a caer en el vidrio del portarretrato, a Amy le vienen recuerdos...

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Amy iba detrás de Sonic corriendo, en eso muy pronto llegan a donde los motores y el cañón se encontraba Sonic, Sonic hace una pequeña sonrisa y hace un _spin dash _y empieza a destruir la maquinaria, los gedstorm empieza a atacar, Amy los empieza a atacar a martillazos, eso hace retroceder a algunos dándole a Sonic el tiempo necesario para que pudiera destruir los motores, pero cuando se dirige al cañón un gedstorm se interpone y tira a Sonic al suelo, lastimándolo gravemente, este gedstorm era diferente a los demás era un poco más pequeño, su tórax era equitativo a sus pies lo que lo hacia rápido, tenía un uniforme negro con grandes hombreras y una capa, pero lo más notorio de ese gedstorm era que sus manos resplandecían y sacaba bolas de fuego

-ya era hora que llegaras Sonic el erizo

Sonic: ¿quién eres tú?

-yo soy el comandante Octalius, y el líder de esta invasión

Sonic: entonces supongo que tengo que vencerte para que dejen a nuestro mundo en paz

Octalius: me gustaría ver que lo intentaras

Sonic: será divertido...

Sonic empieza a pelea contra el comandante, era muy fuerte tenia que esquivar las bolas de fuego y los ataques que lanzaba con sus puños, Amy miraba la batalla, en eso se dirigió a donde se encontraba el cañón, decidió que mientras Sonic distraía al comandante ella aprovecharía para destruir el cañón, se acerco a el, levanto su martillos en eso sintió como algo la golpeaba con una gran fuerza y la tiraba al otro lado de la habitación, era Octalius, que se había librado de Sonic al ver a Amy acercándose, Amy cayo al suelo estaba apenas conciente...

Sonic: ¡AMY!

Sonic sale corriendo a donde Amy se encontraba, Amy estaba mal vio como su cabeza empezaba a escurrir pequeñas gotas de sangre, tenía que llevarla al tornado y rápido

Sonic: esto no te lo perdonare

Octalius: oh no y ahora que haré

Sonic: ¡te arrepentirás!

Sonic ataca a Octalius con todas sus fuerzas y esta ves empieza a hacerle daño, Octalius no podía defenderse solo era golpeado por la velocidad del erizo, Octalius es tirado contra el panel de controles destruyendo la maquinaria del cañón, ya no podía ponerse de pie, Sonic lo miraba con gran rencor en sus ojos iba darle el golpe de gracias, levanta el puño hasta que siente que algo lo detiene, era Amy apenas parada sosteniendo su brazo.

Sonic: ¡Amy!

Amy: no Sonic... tu no eres un asesino, no lo mates solo por que yo fui imprudente en la pelea

Sonic:... Amy... (dice sorprendido) tienes razón

Sonic le sonríe y baja su puño, la mira a los ojos muy tiernamente

Sonic: hay que sacarte de aquí

Octalius: Sabía que eras muy débil...

Amy lo mira muy enojada y deseaba vengarse por el dolor de cabeza que él le había causado, Amy saca su martillo y le pega tirandolo contra el cañón, eso hace que este empiece a hacer una serie de explosiones destruyéndolo poco a poco y a Octalius con él...

Después de eso Amy pierde el Conocimiento.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Todos se reúnen en la casa de Crema para pasar un tiempo juntos e intentar olvidar un poco la perdida que habían tenido.

Amy: Sonic, te ves muy mal, ¿estas bien?

Sonic: Sí claro, ¿por qué preguntas?

Amy: te ves más delgado, y bueno...

Colas: es que no ha comido mucho desde...

Colas baja la mirada y voltea la cara, Amy mira a Sonic que también hace lo mismo, Amy sabía que se sentía responsable pero debía de recuperar su animo, Amy se acerca y lo abraza tiernamente, Sonic le da un abrazo de vuelta, se sentía algo reconfortado en sus brazos, pero muy pronto se soltó de ella y le dio la espalda, el abrazo de Amy había echo que los ojos de Sonic quisieran de nuevo soltar una lagrima, Sonic sale de la casa y se va corriendo, necesitaba un poco de tiempo de espacio...

Amy: ... Sonic...

Colas: esto a sido muy duro para todos, pero creo que a el le afecto más

Crema: que me dices de Rouge, cuando Sombra la saco de la base se miraba muy mal...

Amy: ¿sabes que a pasado con ella? Ya ha pasado tres días desde... bueno...

Colas: Sé que lo fue a ver

Crema: ¿ella a hablado contigo?

Colas: no, pero cuando fui a la... tumba, mire que había un hoyo a la par de la lapida y las rosas que Amy le dejo ya no estaban...

Amy: seguramente quería estar sola, por eso no llego al funeral

Crema: me gustaría irla a ver...

Colas: yo no creo que quiera que la veamos

Amy: supongo que tienes razón, yo tampoco querría que nadie me viera después de lo que paso...

Rouge se encontraba en The Angel Island, vio el altar vació, donde se encontraba la esmeralda que siempre intentaba robar, dio una pequeña sonrisa y siguió caminando, se metió a una cueva que estaba tapado por varios árboles, ahí encontró un tope de piedra que rompió fácilmente con una de sus patadas, detrás de ella había una serie de túneles, unos siete mas o menos, se metió a uno y llego a un claro donde encontró otra serie de túneles, así siguió por mucho tiempo hasta que al final de todo ese laberinto encontró lo que buscaba, la Master Emerald, Rouge se acerco a ella y le puso una mano encima...

Rouge: vaya si que dejaste muy bien protegida la esmeralda..., por fin vengo a pagar mi deuda

Rouge mira tristemente la esmeralda y una lagrima cae al suelo, cierra sus ojos y recuerda los últimos momentos de su amigo...

Inicio del Flash Back 

Nudillos empezó a bajar los niveles de la base con Rouge volando sobre él, muy pronto llegan a la sala donde mantenían las esmeraldas caos ocultas, Nudillos rompe la bóveda y saca las siete esmeraldas.

Rouge: vaya son muchas, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Nudillos: tuya no

Rouge: Hmmm

En eso ambos sienten como la base hace un gran temblor y cada vez se hacia más fuerte, las alarmas empezaron a sonar y solo se miraba una gran luz roja por las salidas de emergencia, y se escuchaba por los alto parlantes como se decía: _la base se auto destruirá en cinco minutos, evacuen el área..., _Sonic entra corriendo, venia de un piso más abajo, traía a Amy en sus brazos

Sonic: ¡Nudillos!, hay que salir de aquí

Nudillos: ¡Amy!, ¿Qué le paso?

Sonic: un gedstorm la lastimo, debo llevarla con Colas...

Nudillos: ve nosotros te seguimos

Sonic asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo velozmente hacia arriba, Nudillos salió corriendo con las esmeraldas Rouge iba delante de él, en eso ve que Rouge es aventada a un lado de la habitación.

Nudillos: ¡ROUGE!

Nudillos es golpeado casi al mismo tiempo y lanzado contra la pared, Nudillos abre los ojos y ve a un gedstorm gigante enfrente de él, saco una gran hacha y salió corriendo a donde ellos se estaban, Nudillos se paro y corrió hacia la dirección del gedstorm, lo detuvo con sus manos y vio a Rouge que apenas se ponía de pie...

Nudillos: ¡llévate las esmeraldas de aquí!

Rouge: ¡Que hay de ti!

Nudillos: llévatelas no hay tiempo, yo llegare después... ¡vete!

Rouge asintió con la cabeza y tomo las esmeraldas del suelo, salió volando hacia la superficie, El gedstorm intento detenerla pero Nudillos lo mantenía ocupado, lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera irse. Rouge llega a la superficie, y va al tornado donde ve a Sonic con Amy en sus brazos cerrando la herida que tenía.

Colas: ¡las esmeraldas!

Sonic: ¿Dónde esta Nudillos?

Rouge: dijo que vendría pronto

Sonic ¡qué!, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Rouge: era un gedstorm, nos ataco y...

Sonic: ¡y lo dejaste!

Rouge: ¡tenía que venir a dejar las esmeraldas!

Colas: estoy seguro que regresara pronto

Esperaron unos minutos más sin embargo Sonic se empezó a impacientar, muy pronto otro temblor sacudió la base, eso hizo que las gradas se empezaran a derrumbar

Sonic: iré por él

Rouge: ¡No! yo iré

Sonic: no, yo soy más rápido

Rouge: si pero te tardaras el doble del tiempo, yo puedo volar..., además las gradas están a punto de desmoronarse...

Colas: ella tiene razón

Sonic: de acuerdo

Rouge: regresare pronto

Rouge entra a la base de nuevo, intenta esquivar los fragmentos de techo y escombros que se venían abajo, regreso a donde había dejado a Nudillos, en eso mira aun a Nudillos peleando, se miraba muy cansado y golpeado, los temblores se incrementaban y todo se empezaba a desmoronar..., Rouge ataca al moustro delante de ella pero no le hace nada, este solo se voltea y la mira, la agarra de una de sus alas fuertemente quebrándola totalmente, lanza a Rouge contra el piso y la deja casi inconsciente, se acerca a ella y saca su hacha esta a punto de partirla en dos, lanza su ataque y justo antes de concluirlo, llega Nudillos y la saca de ahí, pero el hacha aun logra lastimar a Nudillos en la espalda haciendo una herida profunda...

Rouge: ¡Nudillos!

Nudillos: ¿Qué haces aquí?..., deberías estar en tu nave...

Nudillos hace una expresión de dolor y cae encima de Rouge, Rouge ve la herida que tenía en la espalda, era muy grave, ve como el gedstorm se acerca de nuevo con su hacha hasta que el piso que esta a sus pies se derrumba y cae a un mar de fuego que se encontraba abajo, Rouge intenta levantar a Nudillos y salir de ahí pero no podía volar, y el pesaba mucho

Nudillos: vete sin mí, o de lo contrario no lo lograras

Rouge: ¡estas loco!, no te dejare aquí solo

-_un minuto para la autodestrucción_

Nudillos: escuchaste no hay tiempo, si te quedas morirás..., además mi herida es mortal no podré sobrevivir aunque salga... , ese moustro me dejo exhausto...

Rouge baja la mirada y sus ojos se ponen vidriosos

Rouge: si no me hubieras salvado... (dice levemente)

Nudillos: no, no fue tu culpa, la pelea me dejo demasiado cansado, mis reflejos fallaron, mi cuerpo no respondió a la velocidad habitual..., (Nudillos la toma del mentón y sube su cara y la mira fijamente a los ojos) además él haberte salvado hizo que todo valiera la pena (hace una pequeña sonrisa)

Rouge: Nud...

En eso el lugar donde estaban se derrumbo también, Rouge logro sujetarse de el borde del enorme hoyo que se había formado, tenía una mano en el borde y la otra sujetaba la mano de Nudillos fuertemente, pero no resistiría mucho tiempo, al fin de cuentas ella también estaba cansada y volar no era una opción..., su mano se empezó a deslizar poco a poco, Nudillos subió la mirada y vio como él y Rouge empezaban a caer, sabía que ella no aguantaría mucho tiempo y él era solo una carga extra...

Nudillos: por favor, cuida de mi esmeralda

Rouge: ¡Que! ¡Cuídala tu mismo!, ... saldremos de aquí...

Rouge vio hacia arriba miraba como su mano se deslizaba, el tiempo corría y ya se les acababa

Rouge: ¡Rayos! "_si tan solo tuviéramos más tiempo"_

Rouge siente como la mano de Nudillos empieza a soltar la suya lentamente, Mira hacia abajo y ve a Nudillos con una gran sonrisa de paz en su rostro

Nudillos: te lo encargo

Rouge: que... espera ¡no!

Nudillos suelta la mano de Rouge, haciéndolo caer en el mar de fuego que se había formado debajo de sus pies, Rouge mira como Nudillos cae hacia abajo, unas lagrimas empiezan a sobre salir de sus ojos.

Rouge: ¡NOOOOOOO!..., ¡NUDILLOS!

De nuevo un temblor por las explosiones, Rouge no resiste más y su mano se resbala por completo pero antes de caer algo la sostiene, mira hacia arriba y ve a Sombra, el la jala hacia arriba y empiezan a salir de ahí.

Sonic y Colas esperan a Nudillos y Rouge, en eso miran como toda la base se desmorona en solo segundos y se hunde en el océano, pero entre todo el humo se logra apreciar dos figuras, ambas caen en el ala de la nave de Rouge, era ella y Sombra, Sonic empieza a buscar con la mirada a Nudillos...

Sonic: ¿dónde esta Nudillos?

Rouge estaba de rodillas en la nave viendo fijamente como se hundía la base de los gedstorm, sus ojos estaban vacíos y muy abiertos, no se movía, Sonic se pone enfrente de ella y la sujeta fuertemente de los hombros

Sonic: ¡¿dónde esta Nudillos?!

Rouge no se movía seguía viendo fijamente el agua que se tragaba la base y a sus deseos de vivir con ella, Sonic ve la cara de Rouge su mirada estaba vacía y una lagrima cae hacia el piso, Sonic voltea a ver al mar, cierra los ojos y baja la mirada, entendió en ese momento que su amigo ya no volvería, nunca más...

Fin del Flash Back 

Los ojos de Rouge volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas, intenta secarlas pero siguen saliendo más...

Rouge: Nudillos... ¿por qué?, ¿Por que?,... (dice entre sollozos), te prometo que no te fallaré...

Sonic estaba en the Angel Island, miro al altar que siempre su amigo cuidaba, en eso ve a Rouge volando con la Master Emerald, Sonic al verla se pone furioso..., Rouge se dirigía con la esmeralda a su altar cuando siente un gran golpe en su espalda y cae al piso bruscamente, soltando la esmeralda, hace una pequeña exclamación de dolor y abre sus ojos para ver que fue lo que la había golpeado, ve a Sonic enfrente de la esmeralda con una gran cara de rencor hacia ella, Rouge solo se para intentar explicar lo que estaba haciendo, pero Sonic se dirige a atacarla, Rouge salta y se eleva por los aires.

Rouge: ¡oye!

Sonic: ¡¿Qué crees que haces con la esmeralda de Nudillos?!

Rouge: pienso regresarla a su altar

Sonic: ¡desde cuando TÚ, regresas una joya preciosa!

Rouge: ¡desde que un amigo me lo pidió antes de morir! (dice muy molesta)

Sonic queda algo sorprendido ante la respuesta de Rouge, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, no, no era posible, su amigo jamás le pediría a una ladrona algo así

Sonic: ¡NO!, Nudillos jamás le pediría a alguien como ¡TÚ!, que hiciera eso

Rouge: a mí tampoco me fascino la idea... (Empieza a descender), pero me pidió que la cuidara (se para enfrente de Sonic) y es algo que pienso hacer

Sonic: ¿por que?, No lo entiendo... ¡a ti ni siquiera te importaba él!

Rouge le pega una cachetada a Sonic con gran fuerza dejando la marca de su mano en su mejilla, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y lo mira muy molesta...

Rouge: ¡No te atrevas a decir que él a mi no me importaba!...

Sonic voltea su cara y pone su mano en el lugar del golpe, vio los ojos de Rouge, se miraban con una gran tristeza, Rouge se volteo no quería que nadie la viera así...

Sonic: esta bien no tienes que ocultar tu tristeza... (le puso una mano en el hombro)

Rouge: no quiero que nadie me mire así... a él no le hubiera gustado... por eso no llegue a tiempo al funeral

Sonic sabía a que se refería, el tampoco había estado bien y no dejaba verse llorar, se da la vuelta y toma la Master Emerald, la lleva a su altar, Rouge lo mira sin entender muy bien lo que estaba haciendo...

Sonic: si eso eran sus deseos, no seré yo quien los impida

Rouge: ...yo... lo siento... (dice susurrando)

Sonic: no fue tu culpa..., Nudillos era un imprudente (dice con una pequeña sonrisa)

Rouge hace una pequeña, hacia ya tiempo que no lo hacia, desde ese momento Rouge sería la guardiana de la esmeralda...

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde la muerte del guardián, todo era casi normal, Sonic seguía en sus carreras, Colas con sus inventos, Crema y Queso recolectando flores, y ahora Rouge protegía la esmeralda, no había pasado mucho hasta que... una enorme explosión se escucho en el centro de la ciudad, Sonic se dirigió al lugar, era un enorme incendio, empezó a buscar heridos pero solo vio una figura extraña entre el fuego y el humo, se acerco un poco y en eso escucha una risa

-Hola Sonic

esa voz le parecía familiar, vio mejor y vio una mascara de acero, un traje negro...

Sonic: ¡Octalius!

Octalius: no pensaste que te desharías de mi tan fácilmente, recuerda que el fuego es mi elemento...

Sonic: ¡Que!

Octalius lanza una bola de fuego que golpea al erizo fuertemente y cae al piso, él solo se ríe maliciosamente y empieza a lanzar bolas de fuego por todos lados, quemando todo lo que tocaba, Sonic mira y no entiende lo que estaba haciendo en eso escucha como niños y personas gritan en todas direcciones...

Octalius: yo que tu iría ver a esa gente, antes de que se quemen vivos

Sonic no quería dejar que él sé fuera de nuevo, pero tenía razón así que se va en ayuda de personas pero eran demasiados, sacaba a tantos como podía pero el fuego era veloz también, en eso llega Colas con tornado y su nuevo invento, un aparato para apagar el fuego desde el aire ayudando a Sonic.

Muy pronto terminan, Sonic va en busca de Octalius pero no lo encuentra, Colas y Sonic regresan a casa donde Amy y Crema los esperaban...

Amy: ¡Sonic estas bien! (se tira en sus brazos)

Sonic: no te preocupes Amy, estoy bien

Colas: pero, ¿qué paso?

Sonic: Octalius (dice seriamente)

Colas: ¡¿Pero Como?!

Sonic: no lo sé, pero hay que detenerlo..., eso fue solo una distracción...

Crema: ¿pero que quiere?

Sonic: la Master Emerald

Amy: hay que ir con Rouge...

Sonic asienta con la cabeza, se miraba algo herido y muy cansado sin duda, empieza a salir por la puerta cuando Amy lo detiene

Amy: iremos en el tornado, necesitas descansar

Sonic: no, estoy bien, además llegare más rápido corriendo... no te preocupes estoy bien

Amy: NO, no lo estas... (unas lagrimas empiezan a aparecer) ya no quiero perder a nadie más... (dice entre sollozos)

Sonic: ...Amy..., Yo tampoco (baja la mirada), por eso me voy

Sonic abre la puerta y sale trotando viendo hacia el piso y pensando en su amigo, Amy sale detrás de el diciéndole que regrese, Sonic levanta la mirada, iba a decirle a Amy que lo dejara ir cuando para repentinamente, Amy lo alcanza y recupera el aliento

Amy: Sonic... vamos... con Colas (dice algo sofocada)

Sonic no se movía parecía estar asustado, Amy no lo entiende y mira hacia delante, al ver cae al piso sentada también con cara de espanto...

Amy: Nud... Nud... Nudillos...

Sonic la voltea a ver, y vuelve a ver hacía delante, cierra sus ojos fuertemente y los vuelve a abrir, solo para asegurarse que no estaba enloqueciendo, pero no, era Nudillos ahí parado con una gran sonrisa...

Nudillos: ¿qué les pasa?, parece que hubiera visto a un fantasma...

Amy: ¡NUDILLOS!

Colas y Crema salen de la casa al escuchar a Amy gritar, y se quedan igual que Sonic casi petrificados, no lo podían creer, Crema se acerca y lo abraza, luego Amy hace lo mismo, Nudillos cae por el peso de ambas...

Nudillos: esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí... me extrañaron

Sonic se empezó a acercar seriamente y lo mira, Nudillos solo le sonríe

Nudillos: ¡Hola!

Sonic: ya te habías tardado en venir (dice sonriendo)

Colas se acerca y también sonríe..., Todos entran a la casa de Colas y esa cara de alegría que a todos se les había borrado regresa casi de inmediato...

Colas: Nudillos, ¿Cómo?, es decir... es que tu

Sonic: ¿Cómo regresaste?, ¿Qué pasó?

Nudillos: la verdad no estoy muy seguro, desperté en una pequeña cabaña en una isla muy lejos de aquí, unas amables personas me cuidaron hasta que recupere por completo, una vez que eso paso vine aquí...

Amy: ¿pero como sobreviviste al fuego? Es decir...

Nudillos: solo sé que antes de tocar las llamas una luz verde me rodeo, creo que fue la Master Esmerald...

Sonic: eso me recuerda, tenemos que irnos, Octalius no tarda en volver a atacar

Nudillos: ¡sigue con vida!

Colas: no hay tiempo que perder

Todos se dirigen al tornado y se van a la isla de Nudillos, llegan rápidamente, El tornado empieza a descender, pero a unos metros antes de tocar el suelo Nudillos salta tenía que ver su esmeralda, habían pasado tres largos meses, Nudillos llega al altar y la ve ahí brillando da un suspiro y empieza a subir las gradas cuando algo lo derriba y cae encima de él

Rouge: ni te atrevas a tocar esa...

Rouge mira la cara de oponente y se quita de encima rápidamente, se queda sentada aun lado viendo algo que sus ojos no podían creer, algo que soñó tantas veces, era Nudillos sacando su cara de la tierra

Nudillos: ¡que crees que haces! (dice muy molesto)

Rouge: no puede ser, _"lo estoy soñando, ROUGE DESPIERTA"_

Sonic y los demás llegan al escuchar a Nudillos gritar

Colas: Nudillos, ¿pero que paso?

Nudillos: ¡Fue ella! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! (dijo molesto)

Rouge: Nudillos... "_No es un sueño, estoy despierta_"

Nudillos: ya veo intentando robar de nuevo la esmeralda

Rouge: ¿de que hablas?, Tu me dijiste que la cuidara... ¿recuerdas?

Nudillos: lo único que recuerdo es que tú eres solo una ladrona que intenta robarme la esmeralda desde que estábamos en la tierra.

Sonic: ¿qué acaso no recuerdas el ARK?

Nudillos: claro..., gracias a Dios ella no fue, o al menos yo nunca te vi, hasta hoy

Los ojos de Rouge se abrieron completamente, no la recordaba, solo en los momentos en los cuales ellos estuvieron él la tierra, no podía ser, Nudillos la había olvidado...

Bueno ¿les gusto?, espero que si, esta historia aun no termina, así que si quieren saber la continuación del capitulo escriban sus reviews y lo subo... Gracias


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de recuerdos gracias por sus reviews y por haber leído la fic. Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews al final para ver que les parecio...**

**Capitulo 3**

Rouge estaba sorprendida se quedo muda por un momento, estaba procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, Nudillos solo recordaba cuando ellos estuvieron en la tierra, nada más, no lo entendía, ¿qué era lo que le había pasado en esos tres meses? Y más aun ¿cómo había regresado?

Nudillos: ¿como dejaron la esmeralda aquí?... ¡Sola!

Sonic: ¿en serio no recuerdas a Rouge, es decir nada?

Nudillos: claro, siempre intento quitarme la esmeralda y por su culpa la rompí en pedazos y la junte en el ARK

Colas: ¿no recuerdas haberla visto antes? es decir...

Rouge: si, tiempo sin verte, (interrumpió Rouge) desde la tierra ¿no?, bueno como el guardián de esta esmeralda ya regreso y como no quiero pelear contigo, me voy...

Amy: ¿Rouge de que hablas?, tu viste a Nudillos en...

Rouge: en la tierra, nunca lo había visto hasta hoy, así que me voy...

Nadie entendía que era lo que pasaba, Rouge sabía que Nudillos no la recordaba pero no le dijo nada, y con la afirmación de Rouge, Nudillos creía ciegamente en sus recuerdos.

Rouge se empieza a alejar caminando, Sonic no entendía..., pero quería respuestas, así que sigue a Rouge, la detiene casi en la orilla de la isla...

Sonic: ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Rouge: ¿de que hablas? (desvía su mirada)

Sonic: sabes que tu y Nudillos se conocieron en el ARK, además después de eso fue cuando ustedes...,bueno... se volvieron muy unidos

Rouge se sonroja un poco y baja sus orejas en señal de tristeza, voltea su cara y le da la espalda a Sonic

Rouge: es lo mejor..., por mi culpa él..., (dice tristemente) será lo mejor... si ya no me recuerda me sacara de su vida, todos ganan

Sonic: tu no...

Rouge se voltea y le sonríe tiernamente

Rouge: el saber que el esta vivo, y más aun importante que esta bien..., es la victoria más grande que yo pueda tener

Rouge se prepara para irse cuando un gran estruendo viene de donde se encontraban todos, y salía mucho fuego, Sonic y Rouge voltean a ver, salen ambos hacía esa dirección y ven a Colas, Amy y Nudillos en el suelo y el altar estaba vacío.

Rouge vio a Nudillos en el piso, se acerca a él, agarro su cabeza y la puso en sus piernas, empezó a ver todo su cuerpo para ver si estaba herido, Sonic fue con Colas y Amy, estaba bien solo algo aturdidos, Sonic cargo a Amy y se dirigió con Colas, Colas despertó y se paro viendo a Sonic delante de él, él solo le sonríe en señal de que estaba bien...

Sonic: hay que salir de aquí

Colas: ¿y Nudillos?

Sonic y Colas empiezan a buscar a Nudillos, miran a Rouge con él; Nudillos empiezan despertar ve a Rouge enfrente de él, Rouge le sonríe y da un suspiro, Nudillos se sonroja al ver a esa chica murciélago tan cerca de él, no entendía el por que, Rouge lo suelta y se levanta, se da la vuelta dándole la espalda, Nudillos se para y la mira fijamente, algo no estaba bien..., era Rouge había algo en ella pero no sabía que era...

Sonic: Nudillos, vamos

Colas: tenemos que salir de aquí

Nudillos no entendía por que alguien que apenas conocía y más aun que no le agradaba, parecía haber estado preocupado por él, Rouge extiende sus alas y Nudillos reacciona ambos se dirigen al tornado..., este apaga el fuego de la isla con ayuda de Colas...

Todos regresaron de nuevo a casa algo cansados, Rouge los acompaño en el viaje ahora sin su obligación no había mucho que hacer, además Sonic le había pedido que los ayudara a encontrar la esmeralda, Rouge sentía que se lo debía así que acepto estar con ellos hasta que recuperaran la Master Emerald.

Sonic: bien, ¿en donde buscamos ahora?

Colas: no lo sé

Nudillos: ¡No podemos dejar que se vaya solo así!

Amy: si pero no tenemos una pista o algo...

Rouge: el quería una gran fuente de energía ¿No?, entonces una ves cumplida su misión...

Sonic: regresara a su nave...

Colas: eso tiene sentido, entonces debemos buscar donde esta la nave...pero... ¿como?

Rouge: sería bueno empezar en donde ellos aterrizaron ¿no te parece?

Sonic: ¡muy bien!, entonces hagámoslo

Nudillos: ¡Esperen un momento!, ¡desde cuando le hacemos caso a una ladrona de tesoros!

Rouge se sintió ofendida y muy molesta por el comentario de Nudillos, Sonic vio la cara de Rouge, se miraba furiosa y Sonic sabía de lo ella era capas de hacer cuando ella estaba molesta...

Rouge: ¡mira tu, tu... MAL AGRADECIDO! (dice muy molesta)

Sonic: Rouge, no le pongas importancia (intenta calmarla)

Nudillos: yo solo digo la verdad, ¿como sabemos que no trabajas con eso moustros?, siempre pareces estar del lado que te conviene

Rouge estalla en furia, y se acerca a él, Sonic intenta detenerla y la sujeta por ambos brazos con mucha fuerza

Sonic: tranquila Rouge

Rouge: ¡Suéltame!, ¡ahora veras te enseñare a respetarme! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Nudillos solo le sonríe con una cara de triunfador, Sonic la saca de la casa con gran esfuerzo

Sonic: tranquilízate

Rouge: ¡me voy!

Sonic: ¡¿QUE?!

Rouge: ya me escuchaste, no pienso soportar esto ni un minuto más (extiende sus alas)

Sonic: tu prometiste quedarte hasta recuperar la esmeralda, o acaso es otra promesa que piensas romperme

Rouge se queda paralizada en ese momento y recuerda la base de los gedstorm, sabía que se lo debía, así que da un suspiro y solo baja la cara

Rouge: esta bien... me quedo

El tornado se va a toda velocidad al lugar de aterrizaje, desciende en un claro en medio del bosque, todos se bajan, en eso Nudillos siente a La master emerald cerca, sale corriendo entre los árboles, todos lo siguen tan rápido como pueden, llegan al borde de un acantilado y en la orilla del mismo ven una gran nave, y como Octalius sube la esmeralda a su nave...

Nudillos: ¡SUELTA ESA ESMERALDA AHORA!

Octalius lo ve a él y a los amigos de Sonic todos enfrente de su nave...hace una pequeña sonrisa

Octalius: te falto decir por favor

Octalius lanza un ataque de fuego y todos saltan a un lado evitando las bolas de fuego que el saca, Rouge vuela y le lanza una patada, tirandolo así contra la nave y abollándola... Nudillos sube a donde se encuentra la esmeralda y la toma, hasta que Octalius se levanta y lo ataca haciendo que Nudillos caiga al suelo, Sonic lo atrapa antes de caer...

Sonic: ¿estas bien?

Nudillos: si, solo algo fuera de forma

Rouge: muy lindo pero tenemos que recuperar la Master Emerald

Sonic: si, ¡Colas! ve con Amy y traigan el tornado..., tengo una idea

Colas: si, Amy ven conmigo

Colas y Amy se van de ahí, mientras Sonic, Nudillos y Rouge pelean contra Octalius, Octalius intenta subir la Master Emerald a la nave pero Nudillos lo detiene, le tira un puñetazo en el estomago lanzando a varios mtrs. de la nave, toma la esmeralda y la pone lejos de su alcance, Sonic y Rouge lo atacan muy fuertemente pero él también lo era, en eso una bola que iba dirigida a Sonic cae en la nave empezándola a incendiar

Octalius: ¡Noooo!

Sonic: creo que tendrás que viajar en otra cosa

Octalius: me las pagaran (dice muy molesto)

En eso escuchan al tornado, baja un poco y Sonic salta en un ala del mismo

Sonic: ¿recuerdas lo que inventaste para apagar las llamas?

Colas: si, estas las congela...¿pero que quieres que?... ya entiendo

Octalius ataca al tornado con loas bolas de fuego pero este las esquiva fácilmente, Rouge vuela a la par del tornado no entendía lo que querían hacer, en eso una bola de fuego quema su ala izquierda haciendo que caiga al suelo, cae exactamente donde esta Nudillos cayendo encima de él...

Amy: ¡Rouge!

Colas, Sonic y Amy ven donde aterriza y dan un suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba bien

Colas: creo que esta en buenas manos...

Sonic: muy bien Colas, apunta y... ¡dispara!

Colas apunta a Octalius y lo congela en poco segundos, este queda como estatua de hielo en medio de los árboles, Sonic baja a la tierra

Sonic: creo que hielo no era tu elemento

Amy baja también y se pone a la par de Sonic

Amy: ya veras..., ¡la cicatriz que me hiciste no tiene perdón!

Amy saca su martillo y golpea al bloque de hielo que se encontraba enfrente de ella, haciéndola mil pedazos...

Sonic: vaya recuérdame nunca dejarte una cicatriz (dice con una sonrisa)

Amy: ...ya la dejaste... (dice susurrando)

Sonic: ¿ah? (dice con cara de confusión)

Amy: si..., cuando cupido me flecho me quedo una cicatriz en el corazón

Sonic solo se ruboriza al igual que Amy, Sonic se acerca y le da un abrazo, Amy se ruboriza aun más pero le devuelve el abrazo...

Rouge se siente herida y levanta la mirada, en eso ve a Nudillos que estaba acostado dejado de ella, ella solo lo ve a la cara, Nudillos abre los ojos y miro los hermosos ojos de Rouge, se ruboriza totalmente, le iba a decir que se quitara de encima pero las palabras no salían de su boca, era como si inconscientemente él no lo deseara, Rouge al darse cuenta se quita de encima y se voltea dándole la espalda a Nudillos

Rouge: lo siento

Nudillos: dime algo, ¿estas segura que tu y yo no nos vimos después de estar en la tierra?

Rouge: ¿de que hablas?

Nudillos: es que..., no olvídalo debo estar enloqueciendo, jamás podría relacionarme de ninguna manera con alguien como tu, sin valores y apegada a lo material

Rouge se vuelve a sentir dolida y enojada

Rouge: me alegro saber que opinas...,¡sabes algo desde hoy no te me acerques yo te ayudo y tu solo me insultas!, eres un... ¡cabeza de nudillo!

Nudillos: no será ningún problema

Rouge: ¡BIEN!

Nudillos: ¡BIEN!

Rouge se empieza a alejar de él, llega al acantilado donde se encontraba la nave de Octalius incendiándose, pasa a la par de ella cuando esta explota lanzando a Rouge hacia el abismo, el fuego por fin había llegado al combustible de la nave, Rouge tenía una mano en el borde intentaba jalarse para arriba pero no podía, se empezó a resbalar muy pronto la pequeña piedra que ella sujeta se soltó de su lugar, haciendo caer a Rouge al abismo... Rouge da un grito, en eso siente una mano, era Nudillos sujetándola fuertemente - ¡sostente!-, esa escena se le hacía familiar a Nudillos pero no sabía por que, en eso recuerda el ARK, así fue como él se hizo amigo de Rouge, le salvo la vida, muchos recuerdos de ellos dos juntos vinieron a su cabeza, muy pronto recordó todo, la recordó a ella..., Nudillos subió a Rouge, la vio a los ojos una vez arriba, Rouge dio un suspiro y vio la cara de Nudillos, la miraba de una manera extraña, esa era la mirada que le hacia antes de que él la hubiera olvidado, entonces ella entendió por fin la había recordado...

Nudillos: Rouge yo... (dice levemente)

Sonic: Nudillos, ¿están todos bien? (interrumpió Sonic)

Nudillos: siempre tan oportuno (dice entre dientes)

Rouge se para y se aleja de él, intenta volar pero no puede...

Colas: no espera, vamos a casa ahí te ayudare...

Rouge: no quiero causar más molestias

Amy: ¿de que hablas?, de no ser por ti ese gedstorm se hubiera llevado la master emerald

Rouge: esta bien

Todos regresan después de un exhausto día a casa, Amy ayuda a Rouge y venda su ala..., Nudillos, Colas y Sonic esperaba afuera de la habitación, Rouge no quería a nadie a dentro

Nudillos: espero que este bien

Sonic: parece que ya recuerdas a Rouge

Nudillos: no entiendo ¿por qué no quiso decirme que ella y yo nos habíamos visto en el ARK y después de eso?

Sonic: eso será algo que deberás preguntarle tu (dice con una sonrisa)

Amy sale de la habitación y se dirige a donde están Sonic y los otros

Amy: estará bien, creo que muy pronto podrá volar

Nudillos: ¿ya podemos verla? (dice algo impaciente)

Amy: si pero...

Pero antes de terminar la oración él se dirige a la habitación donde se encontraba Rouge, pero al abrirla se lleva una gran sorpresa, ya no había nadie, ve a un lado y mira la ventana abierta, ella se había ido, Colas y Sonic entran un poco después

Sonic: dijo que se iría una vez recuperada la Master Emerald

Colas: lo siento Nudillos...

Rouge se encontraba viendo el cielo, estaba en un pequeño parque respirando profundamente, la noche era cálida y acogedora, había un brisa muy refrescante y nadie alrededor, en eso escucha unos paso atrás de ella

Rouge: sabía que me encontrarías tarde o temprano

Nudillos: ¿por qué me mentiste?

Rouge: es una linda noche ¿no te parece?

Nudillos: ¡no cambies el tema!..., por que no me dijiste lo que sabias, que tu y yo si nos vimos en el ARK y después de eso

Rouge: pensé que era lo mejor..., si me olvidabas no volverías a tener problemas, es decir por mi culpa tu... (los ojos de Rouge se ponen vidriosos)

Nudillos: Rouge yo... (se pone enfrente de ella)

Rouge: además tu lo dejaste todo muy en claro...

Nudillos: ¿de que hablas?

Rouge: recuerdas...tu dijiste que jamás podrías estar con alguien como yo...alguien materialista

Nudillos: yo...yo no lo dije en serio... recuerda que yo no tuve tiempo de conocerte bien en la tierra y era lo único que recordaba... ahora ya no pienso lo mismo

Rouge lo mira a los ojos, se empieza a acercar a él, Nudillos a ella, cada ves el espacio entre ellos es menor y... Rouge le pega un gran golpe en la cabeza haciendo que Nudillos caiga al suelo

Nudillos: ¡¿por qué rayos hiciste eso?! (dice muy molesto)

Rouge: ¡eso es por haberte soltado!

Nudillos se para y mira sus ojos, se podía ver una gran tristeza en ellos, en eso Rouge le pega una cachetada, Nudillos la ve muy molesto pero antes de que pueda decirle algo ella habla

Rouge: eso fue por haberme dejado sola todo este tiempo... (levanta la mano para volverla apegar) y esto es por...

Nudillos detiene su mano en el aire y la besa, eso hace que ella no pueda concluir su oración, Rouge se ruboriza, Nudillos se aleja poco a poco de ella y suelta su mano

Nudillos: por favor... perdóname

Rouge se ruboriza totalmente, y siente que sus ojos quieren llorar... se tira contra Nudillos y lo abraza fuertemente..., Nudillos la abraza y siente algo cálido que cae en su hombro, era lagrimas de Rouge...

Rouge: lamento haberte abandonado yo... (dice tristemente )

Nudillos se separa un poco de ella y la toma de los hombros, mira su ojos que lloraban y le sonríe

Nudillos: no fue tu culpa..., yo decidí salvarte...

Rouge: ... ¿Por que?... (dice secándose las lagrimas)

Nudillos la abraza fuertemente y se acerca a su oído

Nudillos: por que te amo... (dice susurrando)

Rouge se ruboriza y mira a Nudillos, Nudillos la mira fijamente y le da un beso muy tierno en los labios, Rouge cierra los ojos y le corresponde, el beso era algo mágico ambos sintiendo los labios del otro, era increíble todo el amor que se sentía en un acto tan simple como ese..., muy pronto ambos se empiezan a distanciar, Rouge algo sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar solo le susurra

Rouge: ... yo también ...

**Espero que les haya gustado mi fanfiction de Rouge y Nudillos, me gustaría que me dejaran sus reviews sobre este capitulo o de toda la fanfiction, gracias por leer y si les interesa leer otra fic lean the black emerald, si les gusta mucho Sombra esta les va a gustar**


End file.
